The prince behind the scenes
by Layla animated 123
Summary: when a young man is looking for a wife he instead falls for a complete stranger, a man never the less, but when he finds out who the stranger really is will they still manage to be together.
1. The man in the hood

Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in a castle, tall, dark and handsome every girls dream, right. Well unlike all the other fairy tales this is not a story about him, well not yet anyway. This is a story about a boy behind the scenes, a boy who worked in a tavern. Some people may say this is not a significant job but without him to wait on people how would the people eat. So he may not be rich but to some people, a prince he is. Which is where we start are story with the prince behind the scenes.

"Excuse me, waiter. I'd like to order", called a lady in her late twenty's. "All right, I'll be right with you", yelled a waiter from across the room, although there were other waiters closer, he thought that she was pretty and might be is last chance at love, but like all the other woman in there she too was wearing a wedding ring. You see dear Noah here, a 5 foot 5 boy in his early twenties was looking for love, because in these days if you weren't married and have children by your thirties, people start to think that there must be something wrong with you. Noah has dated lots of woman his age but they didn't last long, they never felt right. But as the years go on the number of woman around his age not married is slim to none. 'maybe there is something wrong with me' thought Noah as he slouched away from the woman with a solemn face he continued to work 'don't want to get fired at least with this job I have a chance of meeting someone'.

Noah sat alone on a table in the corner of the tavern, his shift had finally ended for the day but he didn't want to go home yet, what's the point if there's no one to go home to. He lay his head down on the table as he had enough of life for today and was ready to wallow in self-pity, until a gentle hand rested upon his, 'was this a sign', he thought 'was life finally ready to give him a break, was the strangers hand his true love'. Unforchanatly the world did not seem to be on his side today for as he lifted his head, he was disappointed to see a hooded man standing in front of him. With a huff Noah asked what he wanted and he replied "to sit, I'm new around here and was wandering if you would answer some of my questions". With a signal of his hand the man sat and didn't waste any time before starting his questioning.


	2. New feelings

Lying in an old cottage at the edge of town Noah was shaken awake. But it was early and refused to move. Who was this anyway, the last time he checked he lived alone. But as the shaking continued, with a grown he rubbed his eyes and sat up. When his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the man in the hood again. "Why are you here", asked Noah a little more angry than planned, but he was angry at being woken up early. "You said you would show me around the town today", replied the man. That's when last night's memories came flooding back.

He had gotten drunk and had told this complete stranger everything, then told him that he would show him the town because he was desperate for any human contact.

Looking back at the man now made him a little embarrassed. "Sooo umm", started Noah "you want breakfast before we head out". "No, I already eat, I was hoping to head out strait away", replied the hooded man.

So at exactly 9.30am they headed out to their first location, with Noah hoping that this awkward atmosphere wouldn't last long.

There first location was the town market where you can buy anything from a sack of potatoes to a new table cloth. The man in the hood seemed to be enjoying himself, but something about him bothered Noah.

Like the fact that he never takes of his hood, or that Noah knows absolutely nothing about him, also the fact that he just seemed to appear out of nowhere. But Noah didn't think too much into it because he was soon pulled out of his thoughts as the man in the hood grabbed his hand and started to lead him further into the market. Noah didn't understand, but when the man touched his hand he felt butterflies in his stomach and his face went red, he thought that it must be the fact that a stranger was pulling him around but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

What new feelings is Noah developing for the hooded man and how long will it be before he realises that what he is feeling is not just nervousness but something more.


	3. The forest

It was now around 7 o'clock in the afternoon and Noah was exhausted, he had been dragged around by this strange man all day, but he enjoyed himself he doesn't do things like this that often. Unfortunately he had to get back home, to go to work at 8pm. So they were slowly making their way back to the tavern, but they were quite far away from the tavern, so they took a short cut throw the forest.

Except nether had ever gone through this forest before and soon got lost. Then to make things even worse it started to rain. 'Great, this is just my luck', thought Noah "over there, there's a stable", pointed out the man "we can stay the night and when the owner comes we can ask for directions back to your village". Even though Noah was worried about missing his shift and getting fired, he was soaked and it was starting to get dark. So with a sigh we nodded his head and they both headed over to the stable.

When inside the stable they lay down on two patches of hay. The hay was a bit itchy but at least the stable was inside, so it was a little bit warmer, except all of his clothes were soaked through. That's when he noticed that the man had taken of his hood because it was soaked. He had his back to Noah while picking up a blanket that was in the corner of the room. As he turned around Noah was exited to finally see his face except when he did turn around it was too dark to see his face features clearly.

Unfortunately there was only one blanket so they had to share. So as they lay beside each other listening to the rain hit the roof of the stables it was surprisingly peacefully and as Noah relaxed he leaned into the man's side, they both feel asleep cuddling enjoying each other's body heat. Noah felt happy that even if just for tonight he had someone to sleep next to.

In the moment Noah was so comfortable next to this man, he wished they could stay like this forever; unfortunately everything has to come to an end eventually.


End file.
